


The wait

by robronlover



Category: Roron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is worried about Robert after he is arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wait

I sit at the bar staring at nothing just thinking. I haven't slept all night and cried for most of it. If I lost him I don't think I could cope. A tear falls down my face and I wipe it off. I look up and see Chrissie,Lawrence and Lachlan looking at me strangely. 

"What's up with your face?" Chrissie asks bitterly. I don't respond. 

"Aww you lost your tongue?" She ask laughing. I can't deal with her just now all I want is for Robert to be back. 

"Maybe he's lonley. Which is good cause no one wants a husband stealer." Lachlan says slyly looking at me with an evil grin on his face. I try to ignore them. 

After five minutes I hear the door open. I look round and see Robert standing there. I run up to him and jump on him. I hug him tight and cry into his shoulder. I feel his hands through my hair and just him doing that calms me down. I take a deep breath and inhale his scent. Even though he hasn't washed he still smells so good. He pulls away and wipes the tears from my eyes. 

"I thought I'd lost you." I say starting to cry again. He cups my face and looks into my eyes. 

"Nothing will ever make me leave you. I'm not going anywhere." He says reassuringly. I look up and knew he was telling the truth. 

"Good cause I don't want to loose you. Are he the best thing that ever happened to me. And if I lost you I wouldn't cope." I cry again. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. 

"I know it would be the same for me." I look up and smile. All I want to do just now is kiss him. I lean up and our lips lock. All I felt at that moment was pure love, protection and passion. It was the best feeling in the world. We pulled away after a few minutes. 

" I love you Robert so so so so so much. Your my everything. You've helped me through the toughest of my life and that proves how much you love me. If this was anyone else they would have run but u stuck by me and when I pushed u away u never left. I will always be thankful for what you did and..." I broke down and cried again. 

"I know Aaron and I love you so much. More than you will ever imagine. All I want to do is to love you, protect you and make you feel safe. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. You make me the happiest man alive. I love you." I look into his eyes and know he's telling the truth. A tears slides down his face and I lean up and kiss it away. We stare into each other's eyes before kissing again. All I wanted to do was stay in this moment forever.


End file.
